A first conventional image processing apparatus provided for a multifunction peripheral that prints images using ejection processes for ejecting ink while moving a print head in a forward direction, and ejection processes for ejecting ink while moving the print head in a reverse direction. This image processing apparatus determines based on pixel values in band image data whether a condition has been met, and specifically whether a relatively large color difference is produced between a band image printed through an ejection process in the forward direction and a band image printed through an ejection process in the reverse direction. The image processing apparatus sets the direction for the ejection process to the forward direction when the condition is met and to the direction opposite the direction used in the preceding ejection process when the condition is not met.
A second conventional image forming apparatus also prints images while scanning in in a forward direction, and prints images while scanning in a reverse direction. In a case where it is estimated that a printed band has color irregularities, if the scanning direction is the forward direction, a color conversion process is executed using a basic table, and if the scanning direction is the reverse direction, the color conversion process is executed in a table which is adjusted so that a printed color becomes approximately the same with that when the scanning direction is the forward direction.